


Sacramentum

by Gamingerve31



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Interactive, Mystery, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamingerve31/pseuds/Gamingerve31
Summary: This is an interactive story!Help the characters find out what is wrong but be careful, there is someone always watching to stop the characters.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Hi!

Welcome to Sacramentum.

Sacramentum is an interactive text-based game.

It's simple, you are placed into a world where everything seems fine. However, the members of the game have started to notice something going on. Can you find a way to help them?

You will be given choices in what you can do, if you do not like the options, you are free to add your own. The choice with the most options will win and in the next chapter, you will see the results of choosing that option.

I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the world

The rays of the sun lightly hit your face. You keep your eyes closed. Your eyes are not used to the bright sun of this new world.

You sigh lightly as you stretch your arms out in front of you. You try to make contact with something. You slightly sway as you keep your eyes closed.

Sadly you feel nothing around you so you remain in place.

You hear some rustling sounds around you.

What do you do?

>Go towards the sound.  
>Call out for help  
>Do nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put your answer in the comments section


	3. Close

You choose to walk towards the sound. 

Slowly and carefully, you make your way towards the sound, your arms stretched out in front of you. As you walk, you can hear the light shuffling of your footsteps on the grass. The slight rustling of the leaves in the calming wind. 

As you get closer to the sounds from earlier, you notice that the sound is getting closer but at a faster speed, faster than your small shuffles. 

You slightly bring your arms closer to you. It was a bit surprising with the sound coming closer.

What now?  
> Stay still  
> Go towards the sound  
> Try to run away  
> Other


End file.
